Kidnapped!
by Mizuki287
Summary: Summary: Nico finds out what happens when a fan gets too obsessed with you. The stalker threatens nico with her pictures of her and maki, will nico just do as he says? Or take matters into her own hands? will she actually end up falling for this man? (Nico x OC, small amount of maki x nico, rape, dark themes. ) please don't read if you don't like this sort of thing!


Nico was breathing roughly with sweat beading off of her body as her heart raced while she walks off stage with a wild grin covering her face. All of the girls rush off stage quickly each dying for some water and a couch to rest on. "That was amazing!" Honoka yells excitedly as she basically skips down the hall. Nico scoffs " Oh please, they were all cheering for me." She says half jokingly. Nozomi rolls her eyes and smirks at her. Nico watches their slim backs with hair bouncing behind them as the huge crowds screams and claps echos behind them ringing in their ears. It all felt to much like a dream to nico.

Nico swings her head with a small blush tinting her face around after feeling someone spank her butt. "WH-what the-" she shouts but stops after she sees makis familiar face. She was wearing a pretty revealing outfit along with the other girls, with her purple eyes glowing and a broad goofy smile on her face. She looked to cute. "Don't do that! Someone could have seen you!" nico said trying to whisper but clearly she didn't know how. Maki lets out a tiny chuckle "No worry there's no one around."

Nico takes a look around the halls were empty and she could hear honoka and rin talking excitedly in their dressing room. A smirk rises from the edge of nico's mouth and she gets up on her tip toes wrapping her thin arms around Maki's neck bringing her face close until her lips touch makis and she quickly slips her tongue inside as maki lets out a kiss grows intense quickly before She pulls away and smiles sincerely at makis blushing face. "L-let's go." maki said embarrassed as she looked elsewhere knowing full well nico had a smug look on her face. Nico entangles her hand in hers and inches closer to her as they walk toward the dressing room both with small smiles on their faces, letting go before they open the door seeing all their friends.

Nico now in her room plops on her bed and lightly pulls out her red ribbons letting her silky dark midnight hair fall softly down to the middle of her back. She slowly runs her fingers through her thin hair as she hears a loud knock on the door. But it was her bedroom door so she assumed it was one of her little sisters having a nightmare. She rises off her bed in just a large t-shirt and her underwear and opens the door.

Her eyes widen a bit as she raises her head to see a tall man. He had stunning dark blue hair with vibrant gold eyes. He looked maybe five years older than her. He was wearing a large dark brown trench coat with some normal jeans and admirably nice shoes. She froze admiring him for a second before she backed up a quickly with a hint of fear glazing her red eyes. "W-who are you?!" She asks loudly trying to act as if she wasn't scared at all. She was hoping that he was one of her sisters friends, but she knew that none of her sisters would hang out with a man twice their age.

Her face goes pale as she watches the man start to take a step inside her room. She instinctively races for the door trying to close it. But the opened it with ease knocking nico to the floor with a loud plump. "Calm down my poor nico" He says with a sweet calm voice as he looks at her with pity. Her blue panties were on full display along with her slim pale legs while her small perky breasts peaked out from the gray t-shirt while her face was frozen with fear. It was all too arousing for him. 'So he's some kind of crazy fan?! I can do this, i can just get rid of him'' she said in her head.

She rose off the floor quickly while the unknown man stared at her almost in a daze admiring the one he loved. She shook her head slightly trying to think off some way to satisfy him so he will leave her alone. She folded her arms and took a deep breath. "Okay what do you want? An autograph?" she asked as she had her normal rude expression planted on her face. He scoffs "No i want you nico." he says with a smirk as he plants a hand on her shoulder. Nico pulls away the second he does. "I-i will call the cops… just leave you freak." She says loudly and nervously. "That's not the face you usually show at your shows" He says with a pout ignoring her words as he drags his finger across her face sending shivers down her spine. "You're always so cute and innocent, but that's okay i knew this was the real you." he says in a deep voice.

Nico had no idea what she should do, this guy is way stronger than her. "Will you be mine?" He whispers in her ear painfully close to her. "NO! Get away from me!" she screams as she tries to shove him away but he doesn't move an inch. She rushes for the door but before she gets there he slams it shut. He grabs her wrist and pins it on the door roughly, nico let out a whimper. He hovers over her, she looked tiny compared to him. "You have to." he said with a firm voice as his expression showed he was clearly annoyed. "You see i've been stalking you for awhile, and i'm sure you wouldn't want this to get out." he said as he reached in his jacket pocket pulling out a folder as he let go of her wrist slowly.

He pulled some pictures out of the folder and her heart dropped. There she was with maki kissing intensely behind the set just earlier today. She felt sick just knowing someone was taking pictures of them so recently. Her and maki have been dating for around 5 months and it has been the best five months of her life. She hadn't told her yet but nico knew she loved her. They haven't even told their friends except for nozomi, but only because she caught them kissing one time. She swore to never tell anyone and was accepting. Nico didn't know how the rest of them would react if they found out, and she definitely didn't want to find out.

"What do you want?" Nico said quietly as she looked to the ground. "I already told you. Goodness you're slower than i thought." he said rudely. "Break it off with that moku or whatever and become mine, and only mine." He said loudly close to her face. Nico panics for a moment would the world judge her if she knew she was into girls? What about maki? Im sure she wouldn't want that. But Nicos ego took over. She scoffed with her face agitated. "Her name is maki first of all. And i don't care. Show everyone anything you want i won't surrender to a freak like you." She said firmly as she looked up at his face, surprised he didn't look shocked at all. He threw the photos to the floor and chuckled. "That's the nico i know." He said with a smirk as he went in for a kiss. "And love" He hissed.

She reacted quickly and punched him in the face with all her might, but it barely made a difference. She slipped from underneath him and grabbed her phone on her bed as she started to dial quickly 9.1. Before she could press the last one the man grabbed her roughly tossing her on the floor. She gasped out in pain and tried to get up. "No worry you're still going to be mine" he said as he grabbed her for embrace from the back. "GET OFF ME YOU SICKO!" she spat struggling in his arms helplessly. He slipped a white cloth over her mouth she could smell the sickening chemicals. Her head felt dizzy quickly as her movements got weaker and weaker before she passed out in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he smiled happily. He had what he wanted now. He set nico on her bed for a moment as he searched for a pen and paper finding them slower than he hoped in Nico's messy bedroom. He wrote a small note saying she was going on a vacation with a friend in the girliest handwriting he could. He gently set the note on her dresser before he picked up the small girl knocked out on the bed in his arms and climbed out the window with a wide grin plastered on his face.

 **Ah i've been meaning to write this for while ~ please review it! Let me know what you think or how i can improve! Thanks for reading! I will probably update this pretty soon cause i'm already writing the next chapter so just be patient ^.^**


End file.
